


Не братья

by ZaKostenelyj



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, relationship reflections
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaKostenelyj/pseuds/ZaKostenelyj
Summary: - Мы были ближе, чем братья





	Не братья

Есть некоторая ирония в том, что в свои сорок шесть лет человек, которого считают чуть ли не сильнейшим магом современности, мудрейшим волшебником, не может разобраться до конца в своем отношении к Геллерту. Тому самому Геллерту, который понимал его тягу к знаниям, кто разделял его видение мира. Так казалось, во всяком случае. Но это был и тот Геллерт, который убивал невинных магглов просто так и волшебников, отказавшихся к нему присоединиться.  
В жизни Альбуса слишком многое было завязано на одном человеке. Тот самый волшебник, который помог и поддерживал в юности, тот самый, с кем было разделено убийство сестры. Тот самый, с кем они поклялись на крови не сражаться. Воистину: твой самый лучший друг — твой самый опасный враг.  
Его нужно было остановить, Гриндевальд уже называл себя Темным Лордом, и Альбус как мог отгораживался от мысли о невинных жертвах на его руках знанием о невозможности войны из-за кровной клятвы. Ему нужно было придумать, как обойти ее. Дамблдор знал, что за новостью о поимке опасного темного мага, последует весть о его побеге и последующих разрушениях.  
Альбус делал, что мог, для предотвращения битвы, для минимального риска, для поиска другого способа. Он написал своим друзьям, он уговорил Николаса участвовать, он задействовал Ньюта. В конце концов, неординарному магу, нестандартные методы поимки.  
Когда Альбуса допрашивают, и вопрос касается его отношения к Гриндевальду, то ответ максимально честный и очень далекий от правды, слишком откровенный:  
— Мы были ближе, чем братья.  
Но они не братья, иначе бы его чувства были слишком запутаны, а Альбусу и так хватает сложностей в жизни. Один любил другого и ненавидел его дальнейшую судьбу, другой использовал.  
Но вот в чем Альбус был уверен, его отношение к Геллерту Гриндевальду никак не влияло сам факт того, что его нужно было остановить. И сделать это должен сам Альбус. Сейчас ему остается только выигрывать время для подготовки к их решающей битве.  
Они были ближе чем братья, они были единой душой в двух телах, но даже такие союзы распадаются. Сейчас они просто не братья. Остальное не важно. В масштабах всего остального мира.


End file.
